Karin
Karin Karin is a Mage/Diver with medium speed, reach and survivability as well as high agility and damage. Her main weakness is her lack of any real centric moves; as a result, she has to rely on her high single trike. She is as of now the most recently added character, and is ranked as the 2nd best competitive character, and is considered to be overpowered. Stats Moves * A: a small forward palm/slap that does low damage and reach, it can however be used in quick succession. * S: a medium for ward tail swipe with medium reach; a mechanically weaker version Asria's medium tail swipe. * D: a single medium-medium reach fart, does a surprisingly high amount of damage. * Q: a medium range fart followed by a short forward lunge. The fart does the majority of the damage, the lunge is simply there for knock back. * W: a medium range fart (slightly longer however then the one used in Q) followed by a long forward lunge. The fart does the majority of the damage as the lung is just there for knock back. * E: a long range creeping fart followed by a long forward lunge. The creeping fart knocks the foe up and the lung knocks them away, allowing for the best knock back of the 3 variants. * Q-W-E+Back arrow: a single forward lunging fart followed by several tail jabs. Has high damage and knock back. * Q-W while crouching: a forward butt slam followed by an SBD Facefart that freezes the foe in a chunck of ice. The ice is then detonated doing high damage and knock up. There is no known change between pressing Q or W other then what button your pressing. This attack is not blockable. * E while crouching: a forward pouncing butt crush followed by an SBD face fart, freezing the enemy in a chunk of ice, which is then detonated, doing high damage and knock up. This is much more vertical then the Q-W alternative. This attack is not blockable. * Q in mid air: a short distance pounce followed by 1 fart (2 farts if an opponent is hit), doing medium damage and high knock down. * W in mid air: a medium distance up ward pounce followed by 1 fart (2 if an opponent is hit), dealing high knockup and medium damage. this attack can only hit mid air targets. * E in mid air: a short down ward dive (butt first) that grapples any opponent enemy it connects with, forcing them into a facesit. Karin then farts doing medium damage. Cannot be blocked. Unlike her other grapples, however, the enemy is not frozen. Specials * W+E: Karin unleashes a powerful long range fart, doing high ticking damage and trapping the enemy in a cloud of gas. Karin then pulls back bolt of energy in a bow-like formation, detonating the cloud. Despite its 3 charges requirement, this attack has relatively low damage. * W+E+back arrow: Karin launches herself forward butt first, grappling the enemy. She then releases an SBD cloaking them both in gas. The enemy is frozen in a chunk of ice that Karin detonates, producing a massive pillar of ice, doing heavy damage. Other Stats * She has the standard health and speed value that is shared among most characters. * She has the most non-blockable moves of any character in the game. Story She has no known story as she does not appear in any over game and has no special cutscenes. What is known, however, is that her rival is Asria and that they supposedly are very close freinds. However, their paths split as Asria decided to study in fire onara and Karin decided to study in ice onara. Lines * we, as of now do not know the English translation to any of her lines as of now, and are currently trying to find translators up to the challenge Trivia ** Oddly enough, she, Megaira, and Asria are the most notable divers; they also all have tails; whether this is coincidence or not is not known. ** She is the only character, as of now, to retain both standard stat values in speed and hp. ** She is currently overpowered. ** She and Megaira are the only characters who have a second set of non human ears. ** She is the only non-purist grappler. Related characters * Asria (Diver)' '(Close freinds) * Megaira (Diver) * Miranda (Diver/Brawler) * Tepet (Grappler) * Momoka (Grappler) more research required (karin is some what of an enigma) Category:Characters